Prior to pay-at-the-pump technology, gasoline service stations were typically equipped with an attendant-operated terminal for manually transacting fuel purchases. This type of terminal was ordinarily situated in a central location, normally the sales office, and self-service customers were required to pay for gasoline at this location. So long as each fuel dispensing pump was “enabled,” i.e., ready for pumping without attendant intervention, a customer merely had to park his car at one of the fuel islands, pump the gasoline and then walk to the central location to pay for the gasoline purchase.
However, the problem of “drive-offs” often required service station operators to avoid leaving the fuel dispensers in a normally enabled state. A “drive-off” occurred whenever a car refueling at a remote, enabled fuel dispenser drove off without paying for the gasoline. This situation led to the installation of equipment to remotely enable the fuel dispensers from the central location. It also led to requiring the customer to make a pre-payment for gasoline before the attendant enabled the fuel dispenser. However, such pre-payment could only be made at the central location, requiring the customer to park his car at one of the fuel islands and walk to the central location to tender pre-payment by cash, debit card, credit card and the like. After making the pre-payment, the customer would walk back to the fuel island and dispense the gasoline. After the fuel dispensing was done, the customer would return to the central location to complete the sales transaction by obtaining any change due, picking up a cash receipt, signing a credit card slip or performing any similar action. The procedure was time consuming and inconvenient to the customer and frequently resulted in lost sales to the service station operator.
Consequently, the option for paying for fuel purchases at the pump without the need to walk to the central location for pre-payment or post-pumping wrap-up has become increasingly popular to the motoring public. Such a point of sale system allows for payment using a customer credit card or cash or other known payment means, and can automatically enable fuel dispensers directly from a fuel island. While pay-at-the-pump systems are convenient for the customer, there is a risk of theft of fuel and payment card data. Thieves will open the fuel dispenser door and can either manipulate the pump to dispense fuel without requiring payment, or can steel confidential customer payment information.
To combat this theft, many dispensers are manufactured or retro-fit with a door alarm and monitoring system to help protect against unauthorized fuel dispenser entry. The door alarm will sound an alarm and shut down the pump when the dispenser door is opened without proper authorization. In order to service the fuel dispenser, a two step access process must be following. First, the door must be unlocked using a key. Second, a password must be input into the outdoor payment terminal. These are separate processes that must be performed in the correct order to prevent the dispenser from being locked. Additionally, once service is complete, the authorized service agent or the clerk must remember to reactivate the door alarm so as to ensure that the dispenser is protected against unauthorized access. This can be burdensome, particularly with dispensers that are retro-fit with a door alarm kit, as these dispensers often require the door to be opened every time the printer paper needs to be changed.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for maintaining security on a fuel dispenser, while also enabling ease of access for an authorized service agent or station owner/employee.